falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Usanagi
|level =10 |derived =Hit Points: 90 |tag skills = |actor =Laura Bailey |dialogue =DoctorUsanagi.txt |edid =DoctorUsanagi |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Doctor Usanagi is a Followers physician in charge of the New Vegas medical clinic in 2281. Background Usanagi is a fully qualified physician with the Followers of the Apocalypse, having completed her training at the Angel's Boneyard Medical University, a medical school administered by the organization. She uses her skills and knowledge to improve the lives of the Freeside locals and squatters. She established the New Vegas medical clinic to provide healthcare to the residents of the city. The Followers pay for the expenses of the clinic, including supplies, medical equipment and security, earning the majority of their caps through charity. The doctor is capable of treating any common illness or injury for a fee; the proceeds of which also help to fund the Followers' primary mission in the Mojave Wasteland. Aside from providing healthcare, Dr. Usanagi is also trained in cybernetic surgery. She offers a selection of beneficial implants to patients; however, they are expensive. She teaches training classes for medical students, having set up a classroom in her clinic where lessons are held regularly. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * I Don't Hurt Anymore: The Courier is asked to visit Usanagi and tell her that Betsy will be coming in for help soon. * Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger: Usanagi is the only person in the Mojave Wasteland that is skilled enough to install implants to augment physical and mental abilities. Effects of player's actions * If the Courier is a friend to the Followers of the Apocalypse, she will discount the cost of her supplies, but implant prices remain fixed. * She will also pay full value for items in the Courier's inventory if they're a friend to Followers of the Apocalypse, although she only carries 2400 caps. Inventory Notes * If the Courier has Intelligence of 3 or below, Usanagi will give them a discount on the Intelligence Implant out of pity. This relates to unmodified base S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Intelligence, so temporarily lowering Intelligence by chems does not count, but gives the special dialogue options ("You sell plants?") with no other effect. * Caps paid for implants will not go into Doctor Usanagi's inventory for bartering purposes. * She shares the same, but female, model as the Followers medical student. * If the player requests an implant for a S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attribute that is already at 10, Usanagi has unique dialogue marveling at the player's capabilities: **Strength: **Perception: **Endurance: **Charisma: **Intelligence: **Agility: **Luck: Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Doctor Usanagi appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Although Usanagi will ask for donations to the Followers of Apocalypse, a buggy script checks her inventory instead of the player's for the required caps, thus preventing donations from being made. * Sometimes the dialogue option to ask Doctor Usanagi to heal you will disappear entirely, rendering it impossible to regain health or heal crippled limbs by her. * Rarely, she may sink into the floor, only surfacing when you ask her certain things (you can talk to her while she is under) such as asking to be healed or browsing her inventory, and after exiting dialogue she will sink into the floor. * Though Doctor Usanagi's dialogue option to cure the Courier's addictions is set up to remove 50 caps in exchange for services, it does not check to ensure the player has at least 50 caps before becoming visible. This means Doctor Usanagi can cure the player's addictions even if they do not have enough caps, though at the cost of what few caps - if any - the player has. * Sometimes Doctor Usanagi's dialogue option to raise Intelligence will not show up. This may be resolved by ending the conversation and taking an Intelligence draining item such as whiskey or beer, then enter dialogue again with Doctor Usanagi, when entering the "I want to buy an implant." dialogue the Intelligence option will be back. Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Fallout: New Vegas doctors Category:Followers of the Apocalypse Category:New Vegas characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters ru:Доктор Усанаги de:Usanagi pt:Usanagi uk:Доктор Усанагі